High performance microphones require immediate preamplification of the signal generated by the microphone capsule. Preamplifier performance in one area is often compromised to achieve performance in another area. For example, needs for immunity to input noise, large output signals capable of driving large capacitive loads, insensitivity to variations in supply voltages, low power requirements, and economic design can conflict. As a result, preamplifier designs often satisfy one requirement at the expense of not satisfying other requirements.